Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: I recently noticed that I spelled Krang wrong, but I'm just gonna stick with it. It's my own universe anyways.
1. The Kraang (Part One)

_New York City…_

This is the story, of four unlikely heroes…

"Oooh, crap! Oooh, jeez!" Mikey-Michelangelo-shouted as he rolled quickly towards the edge of the apartment complex, his skateboard rocking violently.

"Mikey, shut up! Someone's gonna hear us!" Raph-Raphael-scolded as quietly as he could.

"Cool it, bro!" Mikey whispered back. Mikey screamed as he rolled of the edge quickly, though being saved by Raph, who grabbed him by the back of his shell. "Woah, what the shell!"

"Woah, Mikey! Language!" Donnie-Donatello-said.

"What'd I tell you about shutting your trap Mikey? If we get caught, Master Splinter ain't gonna let us leave the sewers again!" Raph scolded yet again, pulling Mike back up to his feet.

"My skateboard!" Mikey cried as his skateboard fell from under his feet, landing right in front of human. Raph yanked Mikey back, avoiding the sight of the human. Leo-Leonardo-just landed behind them.

"What the heck is going on here?" he asked.

"Mikey here, almost got us caught by a human!" Raph reported, slapping Mikey on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped. Leonardo wiped his palm down his face,

"Mikey, you know what Master Splinter said about being spotted. If one human sees us, they could track us down to the sewers, where they can then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all heard what Splinter said, Leo." Raph interrupted.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me when I'm _leader-talking_ , Raph!"

"Oh, is that what you call it!" the two of them growled, charging at each other. They both locked fists. Leo pushed Raph nearly to the edge.

"Hey, both of you knock it off! A fall from this height would most likely be lethal!" Donnie tried to break up the fight. But his words were tuned out, as usual. Raph spun Leo around, moving him to the other side. Leo tried to push back, but Raph was too strong. Finally, Raph let go and rammed into Leo, knocking him off the edge.

"AAAA!" Leo screamed as he fell.

"Oh, crap!" Raph said.

"What did you do!?" Donnie worrily shouted.

"LEO!" Mikey called. They all looked over the edge, watching Leo fall into a garbage bin. Raph jumped, stabbing his sais into the wall and sliding down to the ground next to the bin. Raph pulled Leo out.

"Leo, wake up bro. Wake up!" Leo's eyes opened, then closed. Raph slapped Leo, finally waking him. Leo sat up.

"What, just, happened?"

"Uh, heh. I just pushed you off a building." Raph answered, scratching his head.

"*sigh* I don't doubt that." Leo said.

"Well, at least your still alive, right?" Raph assured. Donnie and Mikey ran into the alley.

"Is he okay!?" they both said in unison.

"I'm fine." Leo replied. Leo got up, and they all walked over to a nearby sewer entrance. But just as Raph was opening it, they heard a scream from nearby.

"Someone's in trouble!" Leo said.

"No shell, Sherlock." Raph joked.

"No, this is serious, we have to help them."

"But, we're not supposed to be seen." Donnie reminded them.

"Well, I kinda feel like busting some heads." Raph stated.

"Uh, what happened to, 'MIKEY! Remember what Splinter said!'" Mikey mocked Raph.

"How about, Mikey, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you if you do that one more time!" Raph said back. Mikey's eyes widened.

"*sigh* will you two knock it off! We need to go save those people!" Leo said, running off.

"Leo, wait for us!" Raph said as he followed Leo, Mikey right behind him.

"Guys! Guys! *sigh* I guess I'm gonna have to follow them…" Donnie said, running after them, "Wait up!"

* * *

"Please! I don't know what you want!" April O'neil begged.

"THE KRAANG IS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING WHICH YOU HAVE THAT THING AND IF YOU DON'T HAND OVER THAT THING KRAANG WILL DESTROY YOU!" a somewhat odd man in a tuxedo said in a monotone voice.

"If you could maybe just tell me what it is you want, I could give it to you!?" the man looked at another identical man standing next to him, both of them nodding.

"VERY WELL THEN, THE KRAANG WILL TELL YOU THE NAME OF THE THING WHICH IS THE THING KRAANG WANTS." "THE THING WHICH THE KRAANG IS LOOKING FOR IS-"

"BOOYAKASHA!" the turtles shouted from above, each of them landing on and pinning down a tuxedo man. The remaining ones fired lasers at the turtles, who carefully avoided their shots. Raph threw both of his sais into one of them, pulling them up and cutting off his arms, revealing sparking circuits where his bones should have been.

"What the shell!?" Raph said. Suddenly, a tuxedo man kicked Raph from the back, knocking him down.

"AAAAAH!" Mikey battle-cried as he charged up to a tuxedo man, hitting him all over with his nunchaku. But his attacks did no damage. The tuxedo man lifted Mikey by the throat, choking him. But he was save when Leo cut the tuxedo man in half.

"Are these, robots?" Leo said.

"Great! How am I supposed to fight robot, WITH A STICK!" Donnie shouted before being knocked down and out by a tuxedo robot. Raph stabbed another with his sais, then kicking him backwards into a garbage bin. Leo finished the last one off, stabbing him in the chest. But that's when something weird happened. They noticed weird brain things fleeing the area, and holes in the robots' chests just as big as the brains.

"Oh my god, that is not right!" Mikey shouted. After the brains left, Leo walked over to April, who was hiding in the corner.

"Are you alright, mam?" Leo asked.

"Get away from me!" April yelled, throwing kicks and punches at Leo.

"Ow! Woah, woah, woah! We just saved your life!" Leo said.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry about that… who the heck are you!?"

"I'm Leo," Leonardo introduced himself, "and those, are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Leo pointed to all his brothers, who posed as they heard their names. "DO you know anything about those… robots?" Leo asked.

"Well, they're called the Kraang, and all I know is that they want something from me, I just didn't get to hear what it was since you came right when they were about to say it!"

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that."

"That's fine… uh, I'm gonna head home n-"

"WAIT!" Leo said.

"What?"

"You can't tell, ANYBODY, that you saw us. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure." and with that, April left, and Donnie finally woke up.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Donnie asked.

"Like, the whole fight!" Raph teased.

"Of course I did, and all because of a STUPID STICK! Anyway, did we save the lady?"

"No thanks to you." Raph teased again.

"Not funny, Raph."

"Well, time to go back home. I'll tell you the rest later Donnie." Leo said. And with that, the turtles returned to the sewers...


	2. The Kraang (Part Two)

"IS SUBJECT-A220 READY FOR TESTING, FELLOW KRAANG?" one of the Kraang scientists asked another, who was looking into a stasis pod, which contained their newest project,

"AFFIRMATIVE, FELLOW KRAANG. CONTACT A SQUAD TO MOVE THE SUBJECT TO THE TESTING CHAMBER." the scientist replied,

"RIGHT AWAY."

"I ASSURE YOU, FELLOW KRAANG: THIS ONE, WILL NOT FAIL..." the scientist finished, before looking back at the stasis pod, where a mutant-like alligator stood, unconscious...

* * *

 _Earth, New York City…_

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Leo shouted as he sprinted across the rooftop, jumping from building to building, his brothers not too far behind

"Come on guys! Wait up!" Donnie, who was falling behind the others, shouted. Donnie looked down, spotting a box with words written on it, and stopped. Donnie jumped down next to it. "Hey guys! Come look at this!" Mikey was first to jump down next to him, followed by Raph and Leo.

"What is it?" Leo asked, while Mikey tried to read the label,

" _Piiizaaa_?" he said, though not pronouncing it right.

"What's inside?" Raph asked, opening the box, revealing a circular object. The rim was a tan-like brown, the top darker. The middle was a melted yellow substance, some dark spots as well, and little red-ish disks spread around it, steam floating off of it, and it was cut into eight slices,

"Well, whatever it is, it looks edible." Raph said.

"Wait Raph, it might be poisonous, I think I should be the one to try it first." Leo said, but the others ignored him, each of them grabbing a slice and taking a bite, "Hey, I said- are you guys okay?" Leo asked. Their eyes were wide, so it was hard to tell their true emotions. Suddenly, they all grabbed their weapons,

"IT'S MINE!" Mikey shouted, Donnie and Raph repeating the same in unison. And with that they all began to fight each other. Mikey swung his nunchaku around, hitting Raph in the face. Raph grabbed them and ripped them out of his hands, before kicking him back. Donnie slammed his staff against Raph's head, knocking him unconscious while battle-crying. Donnie walked over to the pizza box, only to see that it was all gone, and Leo was on the floor, eating the last of the last slice.

"You, ate, it, ALL!?" Donnie shouted.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you wanted more." Leo replied.

"We have to find more…" and with that, they all ran off into the city to find more, _pizza_.

* * *

subject-A220 struggled as two Kraang soldiers dragged him into a big room. The room was an almost blinding shade of white, futuristic blue lights spread across the room, lines indenting the wall going from light to light. The Kraang soldiers dropped A220-who was still dazed from being in stasis so long-in the middle of the room, before leaving the room, the door shutting behind them. A220 looked up, spotting a room above, where two Kraang scientists were watching him from behind a layer of ballistic glass. Suddenly, the wall opened in front of him, something big beginning to approach A220. A220 Grunted as the source of the stomping became visible, a huge robot emerging from the shadows. The robot was a few yards shorter than the ceiling, and what seemed like hundreds of guns spread across it. A220 got into attack position as it got closer, before charging towards it with a battle-cry.

* * *

Mikey ran past several stores and restaurants, searching for the word, ' _pizza_ '. The others had spit up on their own journeys to find this delicious pizza. Mikey stopped, his feet dragging with dust as he noticed one restaurant with the particular word printed on it,

"Aha!" Mikey shouted excitedly,

"Did you find it Mikey!?" Leo shouted from a far,

"Y- I mean, no! No I did not find it!" Mikey said back before opening the door and walking in, "hehehehe… now I can have all the pizza I want…" Mikey said, rubbing his hands together with a smirk. Mikey walked over to the counter, noticing a man behind it, his back turned to Mikey. Mikey dropped, his eyes widened, "I didn't know there were people in here!" he whispered to himself,

"Hey! Is someone there!?" the man behind the counter shouted, walking out into the dining room. The man was nearing Mikey. Mikey crawled back and rolled behind the other side of the counter, leaving him on the man's blindside. The man gazed around the room, "Huh. I guess no one's here," he said, before walking back to his original spot, "I must be going crazy from my extra shift, how did I end up with janitor duties…" Mikey let out a sigh in relief.

* * *

A220 was knocked back by the robot's kick, lasers following him to the ground. But the lasers didn't do much thanks to A220's rough skin. A220 landed on his feet, yet again, charging towards the robot. The robot fired at A220, all of the shots either missing, or not doing any harm to A220. A220 jumped and raised its arm, preparing to slash at the robot's face.

* * *

Mikey rolled towards the door and fled the restaurant.

"Mikey! We've been looking for you!" Mikey turned to his left and saw his brothers approaching, "Where were you?" Leo said,

"Uh," Mikey pointed to the pizza restaurant, "In there…" Leo read the sign:

"Luigi's, _pizza_?! You lied to us?"

"Noooo…" Raph grabbed him by the shell and held him up in the air, "Okay! Okay! I lied! I did find the pizza!"

"Aha!" Raph said, putting down Mikey. Raph walked up to the door and pulled it open,

"Wait don't go in there! It's a death trap!"

"Yeah, yeah! Enough balogn-" Raph was interrupted, as he saw the employee, who was looking right at him, "Oh shell…"

"H-human T-t-t-turtles…" suddenly, the employee passed out, falling on the ground with a thud. Leo stared down Raph, angrily,

"Well look on the bright side! Free pizza!" Raph responded. Leo face-palmed...

* * *

A220 fell on the ground, _defeated_ , but something seemed off. The door opened behind, and two Kraang soldiers entered and dragged him out of the room. A220 opened his eyes, unnoticed, and swung his tail around, knocking down the Kraang soldiers. A220 got up. One of the Kraang soldiers attempted to get away, but A220 stomped on its head, crushing it, and walked away. Once he was a few yards away, the second Kraang called for backup, without him noticing. Soon enough, more Kraang soldiers blocked any exit point for A220, raising their blasters. A220 smiled menacingly before charging toward two Kraang, sweeping their legs and causing them to fall. The Kraang opened fire, though their blasts were just absorbed by A220's rough skin. A220 grabbed one of the Kraang by their head and crushed it on a wall. After doing so, the Kraang's chest opened, and a brain-like creature with six arms crawled out of it, managing to escape A220's wrath,

" THE PLACE IN WHICH YOU ARE IS A RESTRICTED PLACE WHICH YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS PLACE!" one Kraang said, "NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE WHICH IS A RESTRICTED PLACE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO DESTROY YOU!"

A220 grabbed the Kraang by the throat,

"Good luck with that!" A220 replied, before crushing the Kraang's throat. Another six-armed-brain-thing ejected from the robot body, however this one wasn't so lucky, and A220 spotted it. A220 grabbed the 'brain' and tossed it, opening his mouth and swallowing it whole,

"I will destroy you all!"

* * *

"Well, all's well that ends well." Raph said. He and the others sat atop an apartment building, eating pizza, watching the sunset,

"All's well that ends well?! Thanks to you, now a human knows we exist!" Leo replied,

"Well so does that lady we saved last night!" Raph argued,

"Yeah, but at least we know she will keep our secret!"

"Uh, no we don't."

"Calm down Leo, I bet no one he tells will believe it!" Donnie chimed in,

"We better hope so…"

* * *

 _Luigi's Pizza_ …

"Well, Mr. Casey Jones, do you have any excuses for why half of our pizza stock has gone missing, and not to mention that there is no record of any sales today?" the manager of Luigi's Pizza asked the employee, whom passed out earlier do to the sight of Raph,

"Um… maybe the humanoid turtles took all the pizza?" Casey suggested. The manager seemed both confused, and concerned, "Wait! Before you title me crazy! I can explain!"

"Okay, Mr. Jones, please explain to me how the ' _humanoid turtles'_ came in here and stole half our pizza…" for a few seconds, the room was silent,

"Well when you put it that way, it kinda sounds crazy." the manager got up and walked away opening the door to leave,

"You can leave your uniform in my office."

"Wait, does this mean I'm-"

"Fired." with that the man left...


	3. The Kraang (Part Three)

" _Ahhh_ … nothing can ruin this night." Mikey said, "Just me, you guys, and a box of hot and cheesy pizza." Raph groaned in annoyance, facepalming. Suddenly, Raoh saw something in the sky,

"Hey! What the heck is that?" he alerted. Leo, Donnie and Mikey looked. There was something in the sky, rocketing towards the ground, and fast,

" _Oooo_! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" Mikey suggested,

"That's no shooting star Mikey." Donnie corrected,

"How can you tell?" Mikey asked, crossing his arms,

"Because it's headed _RIGHT TOWARD US!_ " they all got up and ran, Raph and Leo jumping off the building and using their weapons to slide down the wall, leaving Mikey and Donnie,

"Hey! How are we supposed to get down!?" Mikey shouted,

"There!" Donnie pointed to a stairway which lead downward. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could as the " _shooting star"_ rocketed past multiple buildings, and eventually landed in an abandoned factory not too far from the city,

" _Phew!_ " Mikey said,

"Guys, there was something off about that… uh- thing." Donnie said, "It looked like an escape pod."

"You mean like one of those things from the space-ships like in the stupid show Leo worships." Raph suggested,

"Hey! Space Heroes is not stupid! And I don't worship it!" Leo said angrily, crossing his arms. Everyone stared at him, "What?!"

"Anyway, we should go check it out!" Donnie suggested,

"Fine." Leo added. With that the climbed back up the building and leapt from building to building until they reached the abandoned factory, "Alright, everybody be very quiet." Leo said. Donnie opened the door and they entered the factory,

"HELLO!? IS ANYBODY IN HERE!?" Mikey called out,

" _Mikey, SHUT UP!_ " Raph whispered, covering Mikey's mouth. Mikey pushed his hand away,

"Ew! What do you wash your hands with, tomato sauce?!" Mikey said,

"We just ate pizza you idiot!"

" _Both of you, quiet._ " Leo said,

"Uh, Leo… I think it's too late for that…" Donnie pointed upward at a robot-looking-thing standing up on a ledge,

"Thanks a lot, Mikey!" Raph said, slapping the back of Mikey's head,

"OW!"

"Uh, guys. Something seems off about that… thing." Donnie suggested. Suddenly, the robot fell off the ledge and crashed into the floor, its head breaking off and rolling into Donnie's foot,

"Ew!" Donnie lifted his foot,

"What are these things?" Leo asked,

"Uh, isn't it obvious: they're robots. Duh!" spoke Mikey. Donnie picked up the robot's head, inspecting it,

"Huh, it's head has scratch marks on it." he said. They then heard a roar coming from the upper level,

"That didn't sound good." Mikey commented,

"Let's go check it out." Raph suggested,

"Uh, I don't know about that." Leo replied,

"Oh what do you know, you scaredy-turtle!" Raph insulted,

"I'm not scared," Leo said, crossing his arms, "But you know how Mikey gets in these situations!" Mikey's expression changed to one of anger,

"I don't know what your talking about, Leo!" he said sternly,

" _*sigh*_ , fine! Let's go." Leo said.

 _Five minutes later_ , the four were exploring large pipe, which the roar came from,

"What is this thing? It feels like we've been walking in circles!" Donnie said,

"I don't know, but it's kind of creepin' me out." Mikey responded, shaking.

"Ugh! I told you Mikey would get like this! This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have agreed." Leo said, annoyed,

"W-what I'm n-not s-scared!" Mikey replied. Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, another roar from ahead shook the pipe, nearly causing the four to fall,

"What the?!"

"It came from up ahead! Let's go!" Raph demanded, running. Everyone chased after him,

"Guys! Wait up!" Mikey said, running after his brothers. Soon enough, they reached the source of the noise, a giant bipedal-alligator creature, his back to them as he wandered endlessly through the sewers,

" _Everybody quiet!_ " Leo whispered as quietly as possible, luckily not alerting the creature. But to no surprise, as soon as Mikey stopped and saw the creature, his eyes immediately widened, and his jaw dropped,

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikey screamed. The alligator turned and quickly spotted them,

"Mikey, you idiot!" Raph said,

"Shut up and run!" spoke Leo. They ran, the alligator chasing after them. They were fast, but the alligator was catching up to them,

"GUYS! HE'S CATCHING UP!" shouted Donnie,, as the alligator then targeted him, easily catching up, "Hey! HEY! Why don't we just talk this out like normal reptiles!?" Donnie tried to reason. But the alligator ignored his and grabbed Donnie by the head, "Or not! AAAAH!" Donnie screamed as the alligator lifted him up and prepared to take a bit. But this was interrupted, as he was hit from behind by Raph. The alligator turned around,

"Hey _leatherhead_! Nobody picks on my brothers, but me!" Raph threatened as he began rapidly hitting him with his sais. The alligator dropped Donnie,

" **I DON'T CARE**!" the alligator shouted, and swatted Raph away, launching him into the wall, "THEY SENT YOU DIDN'T THEY!? THEY SENT YOU TO CAPTURE ME!?"

"Listen buddy! Believe it or not, we have no idea who you're talking about! But if you'll just kindly let us leave, we will **never** , come here again!" Leo tried to reason with the beast. And for a moment, all was silent, until the silence was broken,

" **LIES!** " the beast exclaimed before swatting Leo away as well, " **YOUR MASTERS, THE KRAANG MUST AND WILL BE DESTROYED! AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO ACCOMPLISH THAT, WITH OR WITHOUT HELP!** " the beast approached Mikey slowly, raising his arm,

"Wait! We're telling the truth! I swear!" Mikey said, "We have no idea who the Kraang are!" the beast lowered his arm, "But if you tell us, we can help you. Please." the beast stared Mikey in the eyes, squinting. Mikey stared back. But this was interrupted, as an explosion knocked them both back, and blew a hole in the wall, revealing about thirty Kraang robots. The beast got up and saw them,

" **YOU LIED! YOU WORK FOR THE KRAANG**!" the beast said, attacking the Kraang. One of the Kraang noticed the turtles, and pointed,

"THERE! THOSE ARE THE TURTLES WHICH ATTACK KRAANG AND PREVENTED THEM FROM GATHERING INFORMATION WHICH WE SEEK!" he alerted. The beast was confused,

"Wait, those guys were robots?!" Mikey said,

"Well robot or not, I wanna bash their heads!" Raph replied, charging and attempting to stab one with his sais. But the kraang grabbed his arms and threw them to the side, kicking Raph to the ground. The kraang aimed its blaster at Raph's haid, but the alligator grabbed the kraang and threw it into the wall, heavily damaging it. The alligator then helped him up,

"Uh… thanks, mr… um-" Raph thanked him,

" **CALL ME, LEATHERHEAD…** "

"Didn't I call you that earlier?"

" **IT SUITS ME.** " Their conversation was then interrupted as they were shot at by more kraang-bots. They looked at each other and nodded, before attacking the kraang. Raph dodged a punch from one and slid under its legs, stabbing it in the back with his sais and ripping it in half. A six-legged brain-thing then dropped out of a chest-cavity within it, landing near Raph's leg,

"What the?!" Raph kicked it out of the hole which the kraang entered through, "Well, that was weird." Leatherhead grabbed two kraang-bots and smashed their heads together, disabling both. Leo, Mikey and Donnie joined the fight, Leo running between two with his swords pointed outward, cutting them both in half. Leo distracted one, supposedly challenging it to a " _dance battle"_ , while Donnie hit it in the back of the head. Though this seemed to do nothing. The kraang-bot turned around and uppercut Donnie. Donnie stumbled back. Donnie and Mikey then double-teamed it with a flurry of attacks from their weapons, eventually managing to do some damage. Leatherhead grabbed Leo and spun his around as he held out his swords, decapitating multiple kraang-bots. Raph threw his one of his sais into the chest of one, running and grabbing it, then jumping behind it and pulling it, cutting the upper half of it in two, disabling it. Leo and Raph then teamed up to destroy the last one. Once they finished, they noticed a bunch of the brain-things squirming away,

"What are those things?!"

" **THOSE ARE THE KRAANG, THEY PILOT THESE WEAK, PATHETIC ROBOTS. THEY ARE LEAD BY KRAANG PRIME. ONCE HE IS… DISPOSED OF, TO SAY THE LEAST, THEY WILL ALL CEASE TO FUNCTION.** " Leatherhead explained, " **I WILL FULFILL THIS MISSION.** "

"You know, you don't have to do this alone." Leo offered,

" **NO. THIS IS A DANGEROUS TASK, AND I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO JOIN ME. I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT I DID…** "

"Deep…" Mikey whispered,

" **I GUESS THIS IS GOODBYE TURTLES…** " Leatherhead then got up and left,

"You know, I'm kind of gonna miss that guy." Raph said,

"Well I'm not! He almost tore my face off!" Donnie replied,

"Noone cares."

"I do…"

"Pizza anyone?" Mikey interrupted,

"Uh, Mikey, we just had pizza." Leo added,

"So?!" with that, they got up and left, sprinting from building to building again, before entering the sewers...


End file.
